When Lightning Strikes
by Rettastarkidklainer
Summary: Blaine Anderson's fear of thunderstorms is definitely not irrational. This is the story of why. Prompted by Foraworldundeserving's 'Kiss'


**A/N: Hey guys, so I got the idea for this oneshot from Foraworldundeserving's 'Kiss' fic, if you haven't read it I highly recommend it, its a great read. **

**Warnings: Homophobic behaviour/language, non graphic description of injuries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or 'Kiss' or anything else you may recognise. If I did own glee, there would be a hell of a lot more klaine this season. And about 50x more klisses.**

* * *

Blaine Anderson really hated thunderstorms. He had heard the weather forecast the day before predicting a storm front heading to Westerville, due to hit sometime that day. He hoped it was wrong. But sure enough, as the day progressed, he saw the clouds accumulating and getting steadily darker. He just hoped he could make it home before it hit.

"Hey homo!"  
"What do you want Nick?" He was sure his voice showed just how nervous he was about the storm.  
"Aww, what's wrong Anderson? Scared of a little storm?" The fourteen year old tried to deny it but he knew it was no use, they could already tell. "What do you say James? How about we help the fairy face his fears?"  
"What? No!" But it was too late, the two juniors grabbed the freshman by the arms and pulled him outside the back of the school.

Blaine looked up and saw, with horror, that the clouds had gotten distinctly darker since he last looked out a window. It didn't take him long to realise where they were taking him. There was an old, tin gardening shed out the back of the property. It was disused and surrounded by trees.  
"Please, I'm begging you don't take me there!" He felt a few drops of rain fall onto his head.  
"Too late for that faggot. Should've thought of that when you chose to like dick." They finally reached the old shed. Nick turned the key in the door and threw Blaine inside. The 14 year old picked himself off the ground and tried to escape. But it was too late. The other boys had shut the door and he could hear them jostling the key. "Have fun in there gay boy. We'll come get you in the morning."

The rain soon started coming down heavily and Blaine could hear every drop as it hit the tin roof. He could feel the anxiety rising up in his chest as he sink to the ground. And that's when he felt it. His cell phone was in his pocket. He's forgotten that it was there but know it was his chance at escape. With the rain falling heavily, he called his dad.

"Blaine? Why are you calli- what's that noise?"  
"Daddy," Blaine had hoped his voice would be steady to hide how scared he was but no such luck. "Daddy, they locked me in."  
"Who locked you in Blaine? Where are you?"  
"I'm at school, in the old tool shed, some older boys locked me in. I'm scared daddy." James Anderson knew his son was scared of storms but hearing his terror was heartbreaking.  
"Ok B, I need you to calm down and hold tight. I'm on my way, I'll come get you." Blaine curled in on himself and tried to ignore the raging storm while he waited for his dad.  
"Blaine? Buddy are you in there?" He heard his dad's voice from outside the shed 15 minutes later. The storm was still going and Blaine was still scared but he felt a lot safer with his dad there.  
"Yes dad, I'm here! Help me out!"

"Ok B, I'm trying, the door is locked though. I'm gonna see if the key is on the ground." He shouted over the rain. Blaine felt completely relieved that his dad was helping him escape. But that joy was short lived when he heard a particularly loud clap of thunder that sounded awfully close. He heard his dad screaming his name before something crashed into the shed and everything went black.

James watched in horror as the lightning struck a tree and it fell, crushing the tin shed with his son inside. He called out to Blaine a few times but when he didn't get a response he knew it was bad and pulled out his phone.

"911, what's your emergency?"  
"Mysonwasinatinshedandatreegothitbylightningandcrusheditandhesnotresponding!"  
"Sir, I'm sorry, I'm going to need you to calm down and repeat that."  
"My son was in a tin shed and a tree got hit by lightning and crushed it and he's not responding."  
"Ok sir, when did this happen?"  
"About 5 minutes ago, I was trying to speak to him, can you please send help?"  
"Ok, an ambulance and fire crew are on the way. Keep trying to talk to your son but don't touch the structure, it's dangerous for you and your son."

The emergency crew were quick to work once they arrived at the scene. Fighting the heavy rain, they carefully extracted Blaine from the building in just under 40 minutes. Mr Anderson nearly fainted from seeing his son like that. He had large lacerations on his head, arms and torso as well as many smaller ones scattered across the rest of his body. The paramedics had put a neck brace on him and one of his legs looked badly broken. As he rode in the back of the ambulance with his youngest son, the only thing he could do was watch and pray. About 5 minutes out from the hospital, Blaine starting crashing from both blood loss and minimal oxygen in his system due to a punctured lung and was rushed straight to an OR once they arrived.

3 weeks and 4 surgeries later, Blaine was still in the hospital and yet to regain consciousness. The doctors had told his parents that it had been touch and go for the first 48 hours and he stayed in the ICU for an additional 2 days to be closely monitored, but he was slowly on the mend and the doctors were confident that it was just a matter of time before he woke.

Sitting by his bedside, Mr and Mrs Anderson read their newspapers and magazines respectively while listening to Blaine's heart monitor beeping, a sound that had become comforting and reassuring to them over the last few weeks. They were disturbed from their concentration by a quiet moaning coming from the bed. Sure enough, Blaine was flexing his fingers and his eyelids were fluttering. After pressing the call button, Mr Anderson took his son's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Blaine? Blaine can you hear me/?" he asked as the boys eyes finally opened. He turned towards the voice.  
"Daddy?"

He let out a sigh of relief. It was ok, it was all going to be ok

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review/favourite?**

**Twitter: Retta_potterfanTumblr: Rettastarkidklainerxx**


End file.
